


Homecoming

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gallavich Week, Happy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Sexual tension grows while Mickey watches Ian play in the homecoming football game





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another one shot because ideas keep coming and drive me insane for days until I do it. Brief pause from my regularly scheduled story updates.

Homecoming  
(Gallavich One-shot)

The homecoming game was legendary, epic, all around the go-to game of the entire year. It was a special welcome back game for the players, much like prom was at the end of the year. Everyone went. It didn't matter if you played or cheered or played in the band, it didn't even matter if you didn't like football to begin with; everyone went.

It was tradition. 

The entire field was decorated for the big night. Fresh cut grass, freshly pained lines and letters. The consessions were hot, the drinks were cold and the students were insane with the determination to win. The girls cheered in their skimpy outfits, the band played their hardest, creating hype for the players, banners hung all over the field, all over the school. 

But the crowd was like nothing you could ever imagine. Dressed in the schools colors, blue and white; the fucking Wildcats. With painted faces, girls wearing crop topped jerseys and the guys shirtless with their chests painted with numbers of players. They were the life of the game, the motivation, they were dedicated. 

And what number did they all have painted on their sweaty chests? Number 85, Ian fucking Gallagher; quarterback, most popular guy in school...and Mickey's boyfriend. 

Mickey sat in the bleachers, watching, cheering inside his head as his boyfriend wrecked the field with all that natural fucking talent. He didn't wear the schools colors, or painted his face or his chest, because he didn't go there. He graduated two years before Ian was a senior, making him an outcast among the crowd. An outcast among all of Ian's friends, all his fans and team members. 

He sat alone at the top of the bleachers, cheering Ian on silently. He watched Ian with the precision that Ian watched the ball and the players, the way he watched his team. He was fucking beautiful and perfect and a damn good guy, and Ian was his. 

"Let's Go Gallagher! Let's Go Gallagher!"

Mickey felt that tingle inside him as the crowd cheered for his redhead. They all loved Ian, they all wanted to be his friend, or wanted to be him, or be with him. Half the crowd had Ian's number painted on their bodies, each one trying to be better than the last. 

Too bad Ian didn't give a shit about how many people wanted him, or how many people cheered him on or wore his number. Ian only wanted him, he had for the past 3 years when he was still in Junior Varsity football. 

Ian wanted him when he was a short little ginger kid with too many freckles and hardly an ounce of muscle on him, and Ian wanted him now, twice as large, the light dust of freckles were scattered over hard muscle, nearing 6 foot 1 and Ian wanted him.

That was a high Mickey never got used to.

Mickey watched Ian throw a perfect spiral right to his team mate. The ball soared through the dark sky, hitting its desired target with no hint of deviation. The crowd cheered and Mickey found himself sitting forward as the ball was run to the end zone. He didn't watch the ball, but he watched Ian. 

And Ian was watching him.

Mikey grinned as he caught Ian glancing up into the bleachers to his exact spot, finding him through the large cheering crowd. Green eyes met blue like he was the only one in the entire world and in moments like these, where the world was watching Ian and Ian was watching him, he truly believed it. 

"TOUCHDOWN WILDCATS!!"

The moment between them was put on hold as the game continued and Ian was needed. Mickey kept those flutters in his belly a secret, even as some of Ian's friends/stalkers, picked that moment to glare at him. Mickey glared back, face set in a glare with his eyebrows lifted to his hairline, daring them to say something.

They didn't, they never did. But he heard the whispers when they were together. And when they weren't. It made no difference, Ian wanted him and that was all that mattered!! 

"IAN GALLAGHER EASILY TIES THE GAME WITH ANOTHER PERFECT PASS."

Mickey smiled at the announcement and he too treated Ian like he was the only player on the field. The only one who really mattered. 

As defense came onto the field and Ian was forced to take a seat on the bench, Mickey's attention drifted to the night before the big game. 

He and Ian had been locked in his apartment all day and night, wrapped up in each other as tightly as humanly possible. Ian skipped school and all those pre-game festivities with his team and chose to stay with him. 

It had been worth it. Mickey could still feel the way Ian's jersey felt over his naked chest, softly caressing every inch of skin, much like Ian did when he found him wearing it and only a pair of tight black briefs. Perched up on the bed like a damn trophy. 

Green eyes had never looked so blown out before. Mickey watched that happy, carefree senior turn into a serious, sex crazed deviant all because of his choice of clothing. It had paid off. Mickey ended up riding Ian wearing that jersey, the one Ian wore right now and Mickey knew he hadn't washed it. 

"Fuck." Mickey groaned to himself as he subtly adjusted in his jeans. Now tight from a replay of that memory. 

Each time Ian glanced up at him, a flash of fire moved down his spine, teasing him. Mickey had to force himself not to move, not to scale the steps and sit right in Ian's lap as they pretended to watch the game.

"Mick!"

His fantasy snapped to pieces when his name was called out. Mickey glanced down to see Ian standing once again, helmet gripped tightly in his fist as he looked at him. 

"Love you baby!!" Ian called out as he lifted his helmet to his mouth, kissed it quickly and pointed it right to Mickey.

Ian always did that just before the game was about to end. They were tied, last 2 minutes of the game and it was Wildcats ball. Each time Ian kissed his helmet and pointed it to him, they won. Maybe that was why the crowd went wild when he did it. 

Mickey went wild in a different way. His entire body responded to Ian and that public declaration of love, wanting nothing more than to get his entire body all over him as quickly as possible. 

It was coming, fast too. Victory sex was always fucking incredible.

Mickey didn't say 'I love you' back, but gave Ian that smile he only saved for him and Ian fucking grinned, slapped his helmet with his free hand and took off to the field. Confident as all hell. 

He could feel the crowds eyes on him, all feeling a mix between anger and admiration, jealousy and hatred towards him. Mickey didn't give a fuck what they felt or what they wanted. He made that clear from the beginning of his relationship with Ian, then when Ian's talent made him popular and again right now as he flipped off the entire crowd without looking away from the game. 

Mickey focused on the game, watching Ian crouch way down as the ball was passed to him. He held his breath as Ian backpedaled quickly ball in hand, he arched that golden arm back and when he threw it, Mickey could have sworn the earth shook. 

The buzzer went off, signalling the end of the game and Mickey stood, watching the ball soar endlessly through the sky and directly towards the running back that was already headed for the end zone. 

The crowd was going wild beside him, screaming and cheering but Mickey did not join in, not yet. Not until that ball landed in that guys hands and he safely landed in the end zone, otherwise anything could happen. 

And as per usual when Ian threw the ball, it landed exactly where he wanted it, smacking the running back hard in the chest as he jumped to meet it halfway. Mickey still held his breath as the guy with the ball was still in the air and only released it when his feet hit the ground, scoring the last play of the game.

"TOUCHDOWN WILDCATS!!"

Mickey fucking grinned for his boyfriend when the entire team, coaches included ran at him, pulling him into the biggest huddle he'd ever seen. They smiled and laughed and bumped chests together as they whooped into the air. Slapping Ian's back or his ass, banging helmets together until someone picked him up altogether and lifted him into the air.

"GALLAGHER, GALLAGHER, GALLAGHER!!!"

Fuck, Ian was so good at this. Taking it all in stride, not letting it go to his head. Mickey watched Ian struggle to get down, slapping hands or bumping fists or helmets each time it was offered to him but Ian played it off effortlessly. It was incredible how humble he was about the entire thing. 

"AND THE WILDCATS BEAT THE RAPTORS. 35 TO 28 WITH ANOTHER AMAZING PASS FROM QUARTERBACK IAN GALLAGHER!!"

Mickey didn't sit back down after all that. He was too jazzed to sit still and watch everyone congratulate Ian. But he was still not willing to go join the rest of the crowd as they rose from the stands like a massive tidal wave and descended onto the field. Good thing he didn't have to. 

The coaches presented Ian with a trophy, big enough to use both hands to carry, good thing Ian was strong as fuck and managed to hold it in one hand, his helmet in the other and made his way passed the crowd. 

Ian was coming to him, as he always did. He bypassed the crowd of fans and friends and even his cheering family, just to get to him. Mickey liked that feeling the most. Ian wanting only him, always. 

That's when Mickey stood, when Ian cleared the crowd and started scaling the bleachers, that sparkle in his eyes, the smirk on those perfect lips, trophy in one hand and his dirty helmet in the other. He didn't move an inch, waiting for Ian to make it all the way up to him before he reached out.

"Hell of a game Gallagher," Mickey smirked as Ian was in hearing distance, away from the roar of the crowd. "Better be careful, those fans will eat you alive."

Ian smirked and took the last step, bringing him to Mickey's chin. "I only give a shit about one fan in particular."

Mickey bit his lip, watching sweat drip from Ian's hair down his neck, then into the uniform. "That and big trophies huh?"

Ian glanced down at the shiny trophy but quickly cut his eyes to Mickey, already lusty from his next sentence. "I wanna give you a big trophy baby."

The worst comeback imaginable and yet it still managed to make Mickey shudder, it made his insides quiver in anticipation and want. And while Ian was waiting to be called out on the bad line, Mickey simply didn't give a shit, gripped the back of his sweaty neck, pulling Ian into his kiss.

Groaning deeply, Ian wrapped the hand that held the trophy around his waist, while the hand that held the helmet wrapped around his neck, locking him into that deep kiss. 

Their tongues eagerly tangled together while Mickey gripped the front of his damp jersey and kept him close, matching his desperation to be close. Behind them, the crowd cheered once again and Mickey wiggled one hand free and flipped off the entire field, which only added to their screams of victory.

"Mick," Ian groaned against his mouth, panting harshly against him. "I need you, like right fucking now."

Mickey pulled back, butting their heads together as he felt just how much Ian needed him. The cup he wore couldn't hide how hard he was. "You're the star of the game Gallagher, you should--" 

Ian cut him off with a nip of his teeth against his lip until Mickey gasped. "Don't play with me baby, you know I don't want any of that shit. I just need you."

Mickey groaned, gripping his shirt tighter in his fist.

"I need you and me and the back seat of my truck," he smirked when Mickey groaned deeply against his lips. "I need you on my lap, riding me while you wear my jersey."

The image brought him back to last night, doing the exact same thing but in his bed. "What the fuck we waitin for then?"

Ian snorted, transferred his helmet to his other hand and set his hand on Mickey's lower back as they moved down the bleachers. "Maybe you can wear my helmet too, hmm?"

"Not fucking likely." Mickey huffed as they shoved passed the crowd. Ian never once stopped moving away from the field, he kept up his steady pace as they walked towards the parking lot. "I might suffocate in that thing."

"Erotic exfixiation is fucking sexy Mick." Ian winked and stood behind Mickey as he unlocked his truck. "Maybe I wanna hear all those strained gasps when I fuck you."

Mickey let himself get pressed into the door, rather roughly, and couldn't help but push his ass back just enough to feel Ian's cock. "I give you those without the helmet."

The growl he let out was expected. Ian pulled them back enough to wrench the door open, stuff his helmet and trophy into the front seat, then moved Mickey to stand at the back door. "Start takin em off now." He motioned to his jeans. "You're only wearin my shirt."

Mickey anxiously glanced around the semi crowded parking lot, seeing a few people move to their cars, before he popped the button on his jeans and kicked off his boots. All under the harsh street lamp above them. 

Ian did the same. Kicking off his shoes all while he pulled both the cage of shoulder pads and his jersey off in one go, then wiggled the shirt free of the pads and tossed it to him.

Mickey caught it with a smirk, one eyebrow raised at how cocky he was. "Keep the pants on Gallagher, that's what I want."

Ian smirked. "Deal, now get the fuck in there and bend over the front seat."

The heated demand had him sweating as he climbed into the truck, using the seats as leverage, then wiggled his jeans all the way down to kick off. Mickey tossed his shirt out the door, smiling as it landed on Ian's head and quickly shrugged the overly large, sweaty jersey on. 

He shivered. The softness plus the dampness from how much Ian sweat from playing had his cock leaking, positively ready for what was coming next.

"Bend over." Ian instructed again as he climbed in and sat beside him so he could close the door, locking them inside. "Come on baby, show me."

Groaning at both the name he used and the tone, Mickey gripped the front seat and stood as he bent over it, leaving his ass vulnerable and at Ian's mercy. The moment Ian moved to sit behind him and his legs brushed over Ian's, enveloped in those dirty white padded pants, his ass clenched.

"Hmmm," Ian hummed as he ran both hands up the back of Mickey's bare thighs. "The whole game I was thinking about this moment." His fingertips trailed up to Mickey's briefs, slowly pulling them down to pool at his feet. "I know how much you like to fuck after a game."

Mickey bit the top of the leather seat as his cock pressed into the back of it. "I fucking love it." He groaned when Ian squeezed his ass. 

"Tell me why." Ian breathed against his back as he leaned forward and kissed over the dimples above his ass. "Why do you love it?" He licked two of his fingers and rubbed them against Mickey's hole. 

"Fuck," he whined and pushed down a little. "I love how fucking pumped up you are, how it's a little rougher than normal."

Ian rewarded him by slipping his finger inside, slowly pushing it in until he hit the knuckle. "Hmmm, what else?"

"Oh God," Mickey was speechless for a second, enjoying how deep Ian's finger moved, nearly stroking his prostate. "I love how fuckin dirty you get after, all the dirt and grass and sweat." 

"Fuck yes," Ian praised and added another finger, pushing them in nice and deep. "My dirty boy."

"Shut the hell up and fuck me Gallagher." Mickey elbowed him in the chest, just a little turned on that it didn't seem to phase him one bit. "Get on me before that adrenaline wears off."

Ian growled and jerked his pants down, spitting crudely in the palm of his hand to coat his cock while his other hand gripped Mickey's hip and helped him lower. "Take what you need baby."

Mickey gripped the front seat, then lifted one leg on the back seat and hovered over Ian's lap just until his cock was up, then slowly lowered himself. "So fucking big." He groaned as Ian slowly slipped deeper inside. Ian was panting in his ear, gripping him hard. 

"Fuck, I missed being inside you." Ian sucked at his ear, wrapping one arm around the front of Mickey's body to hold him close. "Fucking game took forever."

As Ian bottomed out, Mickey found he couldn't speak just yet. His head fell back to rest on Ian's shoulder and shivered when one big hand smoothed up his chest, gripping the jersey at the collar as Ian thrusted up, pushing deep inside him. 

For a few long pleasurable minutes, they couldn't speak, or didn't. They both moved together, rocking their bodies to meet the others, trying to find that rhythm. Mickey let Ian guide him up and down his cock, stroking every inch inside him until Mickey could no longer keep his mouth shut.

"I get so hard watching you play." Mickey finally groaned and lifted his hips as Ian's pulled back and together they moved, bringing ragged groans to the surface. "The way you move, how fucking good you are. God," he paused as Ian bit down on his neck. "I was hard the entire time."

"Shit Mick," Ian lifted Mickey's ass up, then made sure his legs were spread wide as he started thrusting up deep and fast, moving hard. "That's so damn sexy."

Ian was slamming into his prostate, making it very hard to speak or move at all. The only thing he could do with any accuracy was hold onto the seat for balance as Ian ripped into him, and openly groan his pleasure to the roof. 

"You keep it up and I'll come." Mickey warned as he groaned but made no move to slow him down. He even added one hand to his cock, jerking as fast as Ian fucked into him. "I'm so fucking serious."

"Too fucking pumped to slow down Mick," Ian growled into his neck as sweat drenched both their bodies, making their skin slip and slide together. "I need more."

Mickey moved one hand back to fist Ian's hair and keep him at his neck. He managed to move both his feet to the seat, that left him crouched over Ian, giving him enough room for more. 

"Fuckin give it to me then." He turned his head and caught Ian's growl as they kissed. 

More was given. Mickey could barely breathe as Ian pounded into him, using the space to swing his hips hard and fast, pushing into him so deep it crossed his eyes and made his hand speed up when his cock leaked. 

"I feel how close you are." Ian breathed against his lips. "Squeezing my cock so tightly."

"I'm so fucking close." Mickey whined and moved one of Ian's hands to his chest, urging him to pinch his nipples. "You better come for me Ian."

It was coming too fast for both of them. The build up from the game and the distance as it played out, then the sweat and the fucking talking and just everything had them on that edge. 

"Ian," he whined and jerked himself faster, blurring his hand in the movement. "I'm about to--" he groaned as he lost the sentence. "Fuck, I'm gonna--" he got cut off once again when Ian sucked his neck. "I'm gonna fucking come!" 

Ian gave one last hard, deep thrust as Mickey came, holding him in place as his own orgasm rushed up, spilling inside of him. "Shiitt!!"

Mickey jerked himself through it, closing his eyes as they rolled back, whimpering as Ian pulsed inside of him. His entire body was on fire, sweating profusely so the jersey stuck to his skin and his cock twitched in the palm of his hand. 

"Holy shit." Mickey let his head fall back to hear Ian panting into his ear, broken by wet kisses. "So damn good."

Ian let one hand slip up his shirt and rubbed Mickey's nipples until he whined. "Victory sex is so fucking good."

Mickey grinned as he turned his head, addicted to Ian's 'fucked out' look. "You earned some victory sex."

They both moved as one to link their lips and Ian's hand came to rest against his face, keeping him in place. The air was hot and smelled like sex, the windows were fogged and they could hear the celebrating outside the truck but they were locked in their own little world. 

"Love you Mick." Ian whispered against his lips and traced the line of his cheekbone.

"Love you too red." Mickey replied as his eyes slipped closed and his entire body thrummed with pleasure.


End file.
